The Spark of a New Life
by Miss Indescribable
Summary: Sakura is eight months pregnant and has a surprise for Naruto when he gets home; she is ready to choose a name. Fearing that they're going to have to settle on a mediocre name that neither of them are satisfied with, Naruto finally comes up with the perfect name. NaruSaku fluff. One-shot.


**Beware: This story is chock full of fluff. If you find it to be too much, continue reading anyway and you will be glad you did. **

**Please Enjoy.**

**A Fitting Name**

* * *

"_Naruto!" Sakura giggled. "Come on! You can't tell me you have no idea!" _

_Naruto was genuinely confused. "Sakura, you're talking to the village idiot." _

_Sakura's eyes narrowed. "You know you're not."_

"_And you're the only one that believes that. Seriously, Sakura, what is the big news?" _

_Sakura took a deep breath. "Okay. The last time we had sex was three weeks ago."_

_Naruto looked to the side, annoyed. "Yeah, I know. What's up with that?"_

"_Naruto, focus." Sakura grabbed the sides of Naruto's head and forced him to look at her. "What kind of news could I possibly have after three weeks?"_

"_That… you're super horny for me?" _

_Sakura sighed and put her face in her hands. "In any other situation, sure. But we're not going to be having sex for the next 9 months of our lives."_

_Naruto's eyes widened. "Really? Are you serious?"_

_Believing, he had finally caught on, Sakura smiled big. "Yes!" _

"_You're happy about that?" Naruto asked, a little hurt._

_Sakura was taken aback. "W-what do you mean?"_

"_You're happy about no sex for nine months?"_

_Sakura exploded. "Yes! I'm happy about no sex for nine months if it means we'll finally have our own baby at the end of it!" She curled her hands into fists._

_Naruto froze in his spot on the couch. "A-a baby? Like a human baby? That we created?" His eyes were the size of golf balls. He kept opening his mouth and closing his mouth several times, trying to find the right thing to say. "Nine months.. hormonal.. new furniture.. no sex.." Naruto looked Sakura directly in the eyes and smiled like he's never smiled before. "You're pregnant." _

_Sakura had already had tears welling up in her eyes from their previous misunderstanding, but now she let them flow freely. "Yes. Yes. We're pregnant. We're going to be parents." _

There is not a day that has gone by during the past seven months that Naruto has not thought about that conversation. In fact, he thinks about it multiple times a day. He was still high on cloud nine, still not fully believing he was going to be a father. Of course, it was becoming increasingly easier to believe considering how big Sakura was now. She was currently 8 months pregnant and the happiest person alive. It was strange really. The first thought on everybody's mind when they announced her pregnancy was, _Is Naruto going to make it out of the nine months alive? _They all figured she was going to be the Konoha's biggest bitch. But they were proven wrong. Honestly, Naruto could only remember one time that Sakura's happiness had waned.

It was four months ago, when Sakura was just barely beginning to show. He had come home from a mission to find her in their bathroom on the floor, crying. The site scared him. He had expected the worst. He had expected they had lost the child.

"_Sakura? Sakura, babe what's wrong?" Naruto entered the bathroom slowly, taking his time. He really wanted to run to her and cradle her and tell her everything was going to be okay, because that statement worked in almost every situation, but he wasn't quite sure how she would react._

"_Naruto." Sakura's head shot up. She quickly stood up and practically ran into his arms. "Naruto," Sakura sobbed._

_Naruto hugged her tightly, panic rising in him. "Sakura, I need you to tell me what's wrong." He had tried to sound assertive but his voice had cracked at the end._

_Sakura looked up to look him in the eyes. "Tell me I'm going to be a good mother." _

_Regrettably, Naruto had chuckled. Bad choice. She whacked him up side the head and continued to cry harder. _

Shit, _he remembered thinking. In his defense, he was just happy there was nothing physically wrong with her. _

"_Babe, what makes you think you're not going to be a fantastic mother?" _

"_W-well, I overheard some of the nurses on their coffee break talking about my pregnancy. They said that that they were surprised that you weren't dead yet and t-that they felt sorry for my baby." Sakura's tears continued to fall. "They said that he or she would be dead the first time they did something wrong." _

_Naruto placed both of his hands on her cheeks. "Sakura, I can guarantee you that you will be one the best moms that ever lived. Sure, you're going to be the disciplinarian of the two of us, but because of that, our child will be one of the best behaved kids, not to mention the best ninja, in all of Konoha and those nurses will be jealous when their children don't raise to their standards."_

_Sakura smiled softly. "You really think so?" _

"_Have I ever lied to you?" _

_Sakura thought for a moment before gently placing her lips on Naruto's. "I love you."_

_Naruto grinned. "And I love you."_

The situation still makes Naruto chuckle every now and then. As Hokage, and husband of the head medic Nin, Naruto had put on his best pissed off face and threatened those nurses until they turned white. Some may have thought he abused his power but in all honesty, Naruto didn't care. It was his duty to his wife to fix her problems, and she's never complained about them again.

And there has not been a day that Sakura hasn't smiled and said those magical words, "I'm pregnant."

Sure, it's not like it was a miracle or anything. Sakura wasn't infertile and Naruto's spermies were as active as they'd ever been. But it was just so special.

He remembered it had taken Sakura a week to get used to the fact that she was pregnant. She never complained about morning sickness or any of the weird feelings that came with pregnancy.

Sakura had said that some women didn't like the feeling when their baby kicked or moved. She had been apprehensive about it, a little worried actually. She didn't want to be unhappy about anything during her pregnancy.

"_NARUTO!" _

_Naruto had been getting dressed when he heard his wife scream. He had never moved so fast in his life. He was by his wife's side on the couch in literally a second. Her face was pale white and her mouth was open. _

"_Sakura?! Sakura, what is it?" _

_Then she smiled. It was one of her rare smiles; the one that shows you she's truly happy. _

"_She kicked." Sakura choked on her sob as she laughed._

"_She kicked…?" Realization his Naruto; his eyes widened. "The baby kicked?!" _

_Sakura reached for his hand and placed it on her stomach. They were still for a few seconds before Naruto felt a gentle pressure under his hand. He looked up at Sakura and grinned. _

_If Naruto was still trying to convince himself that his wife was pregnant, there was no doubt in his mind now._

"_Wait… you said she." _

_Sakura nodded excitedly. "We're having a girl." _

_Naruto hadn't gone to his office that day. Instead, he stayed home and cuddled and took care of his wife. _

Today was just like any other day. He was on his way home.

The paperwork had nearly killed him; more today than usual. His hand was sore and it was going to take awhile before his fingers worked normally.

When he reached their house, he unlocked the door. He entered the house to find Sakura on the couch.

She looked up hearing his approach and grinned. "You're home!" She jumped off the couch and went to hug him. "I'm sorry I haven't made dinner yet. I was just so excited about you coming home because I can't wait any longer."

"Wait any longer for what?"

"I want to decide on the name of our baby. We know it's a girl. And I talk to her all the time and I want to start calling her by her name so when she's born she'll already know it." Sakura placed her hand over her very pregnant belly and smiled up at Naruto.

"Got any suggestions?" Naruto grinned.

Sakura squealed and dragged him over to the couch and sat him down. She reached over and grabbed a book off of the coffee table. "Well, Ino gave me this a couple days ago and I've read every single name in it." She pulled out a piece of paper with several names written on it. "And I wrote down the ones that I really liked." She handed Naruto the book. "You can go through it right now and look at the names."

Sakura had always had a feeling they were going to have a girl, not that she wouldn't mind having a boy. No, she definitely wanted a boy also. But a girl just felt right, from the beginning. She would've loved to name their baby a month ago but she had wanted to wait until there was absolutely no chance that something could go wrong. And now she couldn't wait any longer.

Now that she wasn't working anymore, Tsunade had demanded that Sakura stop working when she reached seven months so that Sakura and the baby wouldn't be stressed, Sakura talked to her baby almost all day. She cooed, sang and told her stories. And she wanted to give her baby at least a month to get used to her name.

Getting impatient, Sakura began to read the first name on her list. "What about Ayame? I know, Ayame works at Ichiraku's but it's still a pretty name."

Naruto shook his head. "I think every time I say her name I would crave ramen. And I would rather not associate my daughter with my ramen obsession."

Sakura nodded and scratched out the name. "Ayumi?"

Naruto was thoughtful for a moment before nodding. "Yea, I kinda like that name. But let's narrow down the options before we choose."

"Okay. Hana?"

Naruto shook his head, Sakura scratched out the name.

"Isamu?"

"Noooo way. That does not even sound like a girl's name."

Sakura narrowed her eyes. "That's insulting."

"Sorry babe. Next one."

Sakura scratched out the name and read the next one. "Kameko?"

"That sounds like something I would name my cat."

Sakura giggled. "I'll tell the nurse at the hospital you said that."

"Did she suggest it?"

"No. That's her name."

"Oh." Naruto tried to hold back his laugh.

"Keiko?"

Naruto pretended to 'pet' Sakura's belly. "Aww. Come here little Keiko. You're such a good kitty."

"Cat, again?"

"Definitely."

Sakura sighed. "Nashi?"

Naruto thought for a moment before shaking his head.

"Yuki?"

Naruto shook his head.

"So the only one you kinda liked was Ayumi."

Naruto was staring at Sakura's tummy for a long moment before his head shot up. "I got it. I have the perfect name."

"What is it?" Sakura cocked her head to the side.

"Kushina." There was a spark in Naruto's eyes that really drew Sakura in. Sakura gently smiled.

"Kushina… Kushina." She said the name a couple times to see how it felt on her tongue. "Kushina it is."

She looked down and placed her hand on her belly. "What do you think? Do you like the name Kushina?" Sakura and Naruto were quiet for a couple of seconds before Sakura felt a pressure on her hand. She looked up at Naruto and smiled. "I think she likes it."

Naruto smiled big before pulling Sakura to him so her back was leaning against his chest. He placed both of his hands Sakura's stomach and Sakura placed her hands on top of his.

"Kushina." Naruto cooed. "Your mommy and daddy love you very much."

Their response was another kick, this one stronger than all of the others.

* * *

**I hope you thoroughly enjoyed this story. I've had the idea for quite awhile and just decided to act on it. I find it enjoyable to write.**

**Please leave me a review telling me what you think of it. :)**


End file.
